custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tides
|pre = N/A |next = Pushing Back the Dark }}Tides is a short story set on Mata Nui. It is an entry into the Summer Writing Contest 2014. Story Boreas sat in his boat in the middle of the lake. His fishing pole in front of him, and the string in the water. His boat rocked gently in the lake. It was peaceful, calm, relaxing. Finally, he had gotten away from his friends. He hopefully didn't have to work, he ever so wanted to fish. The string started to be tugged at from under the water. A smile came across his green Kanohi Kaukau. He had gotten a fish, and a strong one as well. He started to reel it in, but it became stronger than him. He was the one being pulled forward. His boat was going to tip over. He had no choice except to abandon his beloved fishing pole. He let go. The fishing pole flew across the surface of the water, splashing up and down. He watched it go for half a kio, and then it disappeared. He sat down in his boat to start rowing, hopefully he would find a new pole in Ga-Koro. But, when he started to row, his boat got stuck in a current. His boat was pulled at a five kio per hour. He was going so fast his oars flew out of his boat and into the water. He grabbed onto something and held on for dear life. After a kio, the current got stronger. He looked up from his boat and saw, in the center of the lake, a gigantic whirlpool. He panicked. He started trying to paddle himself to safety with his hands, but it was no use. He was sucked into the whirlpool and he spun around at a great speed. He was getting dizzier and dizzier. He felt like he was going to vomit. He leaned over the edge to vomit, but he got distracted by something at the center of the whirl pool. The center was... glowing. He leaned a little closer. It was glowing very bright now. It was beautiful with the water circling in the center. But, he was soon knocked out of his daze when he was lurched to the left. He was very close to the center now. He laid down in his boat and closed his eyes, for he was about to get pulled under. His boat began break apart. And before he knew it, he was surrounded by water. This was the end of him. He was going to drown. But, before all hope was lost, he was going upwards at an alarmingly fast rate. He couldn't look up because his head was being pushed down from the rush of the water. He soon splashed out of the water and into the air. He soared above the water towards the beach. He looked over the edge of his boat and saw himself hurtling towards land. He ducked back down and braced himself for impact. He could only hope that the impact didn't kill him. IMPACT! He hit the sand and it shot up everywhere. He bounced, and bounced, and bounced again, and hit the rocks. His boat shattered into several pieces. He had bounced when the boat had shattered. He flew in the air and hit the grass. He looked up. He was in some sort of park. But, he knew this park. He had walked through it hundreds of times. But, it seemed brighter, more cheerful than it had been before. He stood up and walked around. How had he gotten here? Why did everything look different? He walked through the park and into the forest. He looked at the twin suns through the lush green trees. He ran through the forest, trying to find his way around. He knew hunters came to these parts. That's why he never came through the forest. He looked around in the trees to see if he could spot anyone, but he was blinded by the twin suns. He found a dirt path. He walked down it. He didn't know what was going on. He ran through the forest towards Ga-Koro. Hopefully someone would tell him what was going on. He came out of the forest and was almost to the entrance of Ga-Koro. He came to a cliff, but this wasn't just any cliff, this cliff was engraved with Toa Gali's face. He looked over the peak to see the village of Ga-Koro resting upon the water, but, there was no village there. He looked left and right over the water for at least a sign of Ga-Koro, but he didn't see any. He looked down to see if the Toa Gali statues were still there, and they weren't. He started to panic. He ran across the edge of the forest and then saw something, several somethings. On the beach of Naho Bay, was hundreds, silver round pods, which were scattered across the beach. Then he spotted several gigantic ships. And then he saw the Matoran that had to have been in the pods. They were all circled around six small figures. But they weren't Matoran, but Turaga. He then knew them instantly. They were the Turaga of Mata Nui. He was astonished. His mind was racing. Was he in the future? No, that couldn't be. Then, it hit him: he had gone back in time. How had that happened? Had that whirl pool been some sort of wormhole? There was nothing else to chose from. But, he then remembered this one story Turaga Matau had told them: When Toa Vakama was fighting the Makuta, he shot the Mask of Time and it flew into the ocean. Maybe it had made its way beyond the Great Barrier. Maybe, it was active again. He ran back through the forest and back towards the lake. He ran faster than ever this time. He looked for the whirl pool, but it was nowhere in sight. He panicked again. He ran along the beach looking for it. But he never found it. Was it because it hadn't come through yet? Or was it because he had been late? Did it close? He didn't know. But, he knew that he was probably stuck in this time, and he would have to do it over again. He ran back through the forest, and slide down do the beach where the Turaga and Matoran were. He thought he had gone unnoticed, but he saw Turaga Nokama give a strange look at him, and waved her arm to say that he should join the crowd. He looked around a saw a few familiar faces. He saw Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii, Jaller, Matoro, Nuparu, Hafu, Takua, Ahkmou, and Orkham. He joined the crowd and listened to Turaga Vakama's stories again. But this time, he would make things right. Characters *Boreas *The Former Matoran of Metru Nui *Jaller *Hahli *Kongu *Matoro *Nuparu *Hewkii *Hafu *Takua *Akhmou *Orkham *Vakama *Nokama *Matau *Whenuna *Onewa *Nuju Trivia *This is an entry into the Summer Writing Contest 2014. *This story is related to Pushing Back the Dark